


Du temps pour elles

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bonding, Female Friendship, Gen, One Shot, so what if it doesn't pass the Bechdel test
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle ne parle pas sa langue, mais tant pis ; telles quelles, ses paroles restent une musique à ses oreilles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du temps pour elles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Du temps pour elles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** Miho  & Shunrei  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** o6#o9, « Chante pour moi » pour 10_choix (table libre)  
>  **Continuité :** tout début de série, Tournoi Galactique  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Shunrei arrive de la lointaine Chine… et se retrouve sitôt mise à l’écart. Miho décide de la prendre sous son aile, par gentillesse naturelle, et par solidarité personnelle aussi. Elle sait déjà ce que c’est de se voir reléguée sur la touche et devine qu’il va falloir s’y habituer. Autant le faire à deux, elles se sentiront moins seules !  
Miho ne parle pas la langue de Shunrei – ni aucun autre dialecte chinois d’ailleurs – et Shunrei baragouine seulement quelques mots de japonais, mais ça n’est pas grave.  
Le son de sa voix, le ton qui change sans cesse : ah on dirait qu’elle chante ! et qui reste toujours plaisant ; l’expression de son visage, l’attitude de tout son corps… C’est tout un autre langage et celui-ci elles peuvent le partager ; elles se comprennent même sans mettre de sens sur leurs mots. Elles se reconnaissent comme des sœurs de cœur.

Miho se propose pour lui tenir compagnie simplement, de rester ensemble à l’extérieur de l’arène plutôt que de regarder des combats brutaux qui ne les intéressent ni l’une ni l’autre. Très vite pourtant l’inconfort gagne Shunrei, trop polie, trop timide pour protester, mais tout de même mal à l’aise. Le geste esquissé en direction d’un retour à l’intérieur est refusé. Une ouverture vers les environs, alors ? Là, elle acquiesce et suit.  
Elle l’emmène donc visiter un peu la ville, et pourquoi pas faire un peu de lèche-vitrine au passage. Chercher un espace vert où respirer. Retourner à l’orphelinat d’où elle a pourtant eu le droit de prendre sa journée, pour lui faire rencontrer les enfants avec qui elle travaille. Qu’elle trouve adorables, mais un peu trop étouffants dans leur accueil affectueux et très enthousiaste d’un nouveau visage amical.  
Shunrei semble aimer et être aimée des enfants autant que Miho, mais elles ne feront pas cela toute la journée non plus. Du temps pour elles, a-t-elle décidé !  
Elle veut lui montrer à la fois les quartiers à la mode où l’on s’étourdit, qui ne ressemble sans doute à rien qu’elle connaît, et puis les endroits plus tranquilles où la ville s’écoule calmement, où l’on retrouve même un vrai coin de nature.

Devant tout ce que Miho peut lui montrer, Shunrei a des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Et entre chaque étape, elle lui raconte sa vie, ses rêves ses espoirs peut-être ; des secrets même, qui tombent dans une oreille compatissante. Elle écoute avec son corps et son cœur même si son cerveau et ses oreilles ne comprennent pas. Son rire et ses paroles inconnues, jusqu’à ses moments tristes, sont comme un chant pour elle.  
Elle l’observe attentivement, l’encourage à continuer encore et encore ; elle souhaite même que ça dure longtemps. Elles finiront peut-être même par s’enseigner mutuellement leurs langages respectifs ! en attendant, elle se laisse bercer par ce doux flot sans penser au moment où il faudra l’interrompre et se séparer.


End file.
